A Year At Hogwarts: Chapter 2
by yerawizardtori
Summary: Jealousness. WOOOOHOOO! And death eaters! More to come!


Chapter 2- Why are you acting like this?

Winter break was nearly over. I was upset, but I was happy to be going back to Hogwarts to see my friends. Days past, and it was finally time to leave. My mum dropped me off at "The Burrow." There, I met a very happy Fred and George. They were glowing with excitement! "Hey, babe!" The said in unison. They pulled me into a hug. "Did you just call me 'babe'?" I chuckled, pulling away from the hug. George blushed like mad! Fred giggled. "What?" George snapped, and hurried away." I let out a giggle. "Seems like Georgie here has got a crush on you." Fred joked. I gave him a playful punch and walked into the house. "Aria? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice call down the stairs. "Aria!" I heard another familiar voice call. Renee and Brooklyn ran towards me and sucked me into a hug. Brooklyn and Renee exchanged evil glares. Renee stomped away, angrily. "She's just mad that Fred chose me." Brooklyn smirked. My heart sunk. A LOT. I haven't been able to take my mind of off of him the whole holiday! It was always Fred this or Fred that. I couldn't say a word about it though. "Oh, that's great!" I replied with fake enthusiasm. "I know!" Brooklyn squealed. Fred came over and dragged Brooklyn off somewhere. Fred looked at me. He could see it in my eyes. He knew I was hurting. I was hurting BAD! I just walked away and went to look for the only other thing that made me happy, George. I walked into the twin's room, and what I saw made my heart sink deeper. George snogging Renee!? I ran back down the stairs, towards the lake, crying my eyes out! I had been betrayed by my friends and the only two boys I loved. Oh no. I've said it! Eep!

2 days later it was time to leave for Hogwarts. George and Renee were now a couple, and so were Fred and Brooklyn. I made up a lazy excuse so I could sit with someone else. I couldn't sit with them. It hurt too much. On the way to the compartment with the Quidditch team, I bumped into Malfoy. "Watch it, Malfoy!" I snapped. "Sorry." He said, picking up my bag. He was NOT the Draco Malfoy I knew. "Sorry? SORRY!?" Draco shrugged. "What?" He snapped back. "Can't a guy be nice?" I was speechless, but I found something to say. "But you're Draco Malfoy?" "Yeah, I am." He answered. I felt so dumb. "I don't know if you've heard, but I have turned my life around." He added. "Oh… Um.. Sorry…" We started to walk away when something hit me. "Hey, do you mind if I sit with you? I have nowhere to sit." He agreed and we walked down the corridor to his apartment. We passed Fred, George, Renee, and Brooklyn. I just smirked at them as they stared me with their mouths dropped wide open.

~George's POV~

"Malfoy? She is sitting with MALFOY!? I'm going to show that git a piece of my mind!" I furiously started to stand up. Renee pulled me back down in my seat. "George, stop! He isn't worth it, and besides, Aria is strong, and she can defend herself if something happens, right?" I calmed down. "Yeah, you're right. I just don't want to see her get hurt."

~Draco's POV~

I was smirking madly. I had JUST stolen one the hottest girls in school! Not to mention, she's got a super good looking friend too. Aria and I sat in an empty compartment. She began to talk.

~Aria's POV~

"Dra- I mean, Malfoy, can I talk to you about something?" He straightened his back. "Sure! Anything! You can trust me!" I smiled and started to talk about the twins and how it bugged me that they had girlfriends, and that those girlfriends were my best friends.

~Draco's POV~

She kept talking about those mudblood Weasley's. Bit annoying, but I had a plan to get her to be my girl. When she finished talking, I spoke up. "Listen. If they really truly loved you, YOU would have been that girl snogging them and being called 'baby'. Now, they didn't choose you, did they?" "What are you saying?" She asked. "I am saying that you are too good for them! You can do better than to date a Weasley!" I seemed to have boosted her confidence. "You know what? You're right! I don't need those gits! All I need is a friend, and I've got you!" I smiled and we gave each other a hug. Malfoy and I walked up to the school. I could see Fred and George giving him evil glares. I just smirked at them.

~Fred's POV~

"What does she see in him!?" I asked George. "Believe me, I want to know too." Renee and Brooklyn just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. I knew it was annoying talking about Aria every 5 minutes, but what can I say? She's beautiful, smart, and everything I'd ever wanted. George and I grinned at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Georgie?" I evilly said. "I think so, Freddie." He replied back. It was time for "Operation Weasley," aka, "spying."

~Aria's POV~

At dinner, I sat with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. I need space from the other four. Sure, the trio was 2 years younger, but what the heck. They were really nice and sweet kids.

~Renee's POV~

"Ok, I can't take this anymore! She needs to stop being a bitch and sit with us! What has gotten into her lately!?" I shouted without thinking, but it was the truth. I got up and stomped right over to Aria. "What is with you!?" I was nearly screaming. "You've been acting like a really big arse lately, and I want to know why!" Everyone was staring at us by this point. Aria turned blood red. I had totally just embarrassed her. She just got up and ran out of the Great Hall without looking back. Fred and George started to get up, but Brooklyn and I stopped them. "Give it a break." Brooklyn said. The twin's settled back into their seats.

~Malfoy's POV~

The feast was over, so I decided to find Aria, and see what she was up to, and maybe try to snog her. I found her cuddled in the corner of the corridor. She looked up at me. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked her. She wiped a tear from her eye.

~Brooklyn's POV~

"That was a little harsh what you said to Aria at dinner." I said towards Renee. "I know. I should've thought before I had said anything." We just continued walking. "Hey, we need to go do some spy- I mean pranks. Catch up with you later?" Fred said, giving me a peck on my cheek. I knew he was lying, but I let him go anyways. I felt as if this relationship was to make Aria jealous. I just shrugged it off, and Renee and I went up to our common rooms.

~George's POV~

"There! Over in that corner!" Fred whispered to me. We stood behind a pillar and watched Draco and Aria. He was starting to help her up.

~Aria's POV~

Draco helped me up. He brushed a piece of hair out my face, kissed me and I kissed back. I know he was only 11, but it felt good. It felt good to be loved by someone. We were the same height, so it wasn't awkward. I was enjoying it.

~Fred's POV~

"Hey! Get your bloody hands off of her you git! We ran out from behind the pillar. George pulled Malfoy away from kissing Aria, throwing him onto the grown. He and I beat the living daylights out of him! He got up and ran away. "My father will hear about this!" He shouted as he limped off.

(Normal POV)

I stood there with my mouth dropped wide. I'm glad they were trying to protect me, but I was so pissed, I didn't care. "What the hell did you do that for!?" I snapped at the twins. "You two are heartless gits! Give the boy a chance!" "He was-" I cut George off. "Yeah, he was kissing me? So what! Why do you care anyways!? You two have girlfriends you should be worrying about, not me!" I yelled at them, and burst into tears. I ran outside. They tried to follow me. "No! You two go away! Leave me alone! Never talk to me again!" I cried harder. I knew I hurt them, but I just needed time alone. "Hello, beautiful." I heard a voice say behind me. I felt a something hit me on my head. I woke up in a dark, cold forest. I had NO idea where I was. I panicked! "Hello, darling." I heard a cold voice behind me say. "I have a name, and it's Aria!" I snapped. "Oh, a sassy one, are you?" I turned around and saw three death eaters behind me. I shut my mouth. I knew I was about to die, so I shut up. "Tell me where he is!" The lady shouted, pointing her wand at me. "Who the bloody hell are you talking about!?" I asked, confused. "Draco!" The heavy man shouted. My heart began racing. "I won't say! I never will! You'll ever get to him! The buff man stuck his wand under my neck. "Oh, you'll pay for that…..

~Brooklyn's POV~

The Marauder's Map is what we used to find Aria. Renee and I were only talking when Fred and George barged in, looking scared and worried. "Aria! She's gone! We searched the whole grounds. She's nowhere!" Renee and I looked at each other. Renee, being the smart one in our group, had a brilliant idea. "Wait, get the Marauder's map! She could be in the Forbidden Forest for all we know!" The twins grabbed their map and searched for her. "There!" I said, pointing near the black lake." She's in the woods across the lake!" I shouted. Fred shoved the map in his pocket, and we ran off to find Aria. We heard noises and yelps of pain coming from within the forest. We came across some death eaters, and Aria. One of them had a wand pointed right at her neck! He was about to kill her, I knew it. I panicked!

~Renee's POV~

"_Stupefy!_" I screamed, knocking the wand out of the death eater's hand. Spells and Hexes were flying EVERYWHERE! Aria grabbed her wand out of her pocket and shouted to the women. "You won't every get him, you hear me! _Avada Kedavra!_" A shot of green light hit the women right in her heart sending her straight to the ground. "A, look out!" Brooklyn shouted, but it was too late…. A ball of emerald green light shot out and hit Aria. "Aria!" We all shouted. Fred quickly threw the killing curse at the Death Eater and we ran over to her and cried at the site of her limp body. Her skin went pale. Her breath slowly leaving her body.

~Aria's POV~

I woke up in a white, beautiful place that seemed to have been Heaven. There, I saw my Aunt. "Auntie? Is that you?" She walked over to me and helped me up. I loved my Aunt so very much, and seeing her made me cry! "Don't cry, sweetheart. Go back. Go back to your friends. They need you. They need you now more than ever." She wiped the tears from cheek. "But, I want to stay with you!" I pleaded. She shook her head no. "Someday, but now, you MUST go back. You'll be glad you did." And with that she disappeared into the distance. I suddenly switched back to reality.

~Brooklyn's POV~

"Wait. That's impossible! Is she, breathing?" I looked shocked when Aria started to open her eyes. "You're alive!" Renee shouted as she and I pulled her into a hug. "You saved my life you guys. Thank you." Aria smiled and gave the twins hugs too. "Look, I'm sorry for being a bitch lately. I just… I don't know… It's just a teenage thing, I guess." We giggled at her little speech as she sat up. "Hey, why did you ignore us for so long? It's been a month already?" Fred asked her.

(NORMAL POV)

I could feel my cheeks turning red and I became very nervous. "I-I-I… Uh…" I stuttered. Everyone was looking at me, waiting for an answer. I quickly changed the subject. "Hey, could one of you help me? My leg is sort of, well, I think broken?" Everyone was still curious as to why I didn't tell them the reason I avoided them. They just shook it off and helped me to the hospital wing.

I awoke the next morning, only to see the beautiful faces of my best friends. Madam Pomfrey walked in with some crumpets. "She has a minor sprain, but nothing serious." She said, offering us all one. She quickly shuffled out the door. "It's really brave what you did. Standing up for Malfoy like that…." George exclaimed trailing off. "Could you please just accept our friendship?" I asked. All four of them nodded, and they took me back to the common room.

(Few weeks later)

~George's POV~

"Hey, Freddie?" I asked. "Don't you think it's a little bit odd that Aria won't tell her best friends why she was acting so rudely?" Fred looked up from his pillow. "What do you mean?" "I just think that she should tell us, you know? I mean, what is she trying to hide?" Suddenly, Fred had an idea.

~Fred's POV~

"Wait a minute. George, she WILL tell us!" George gave me a 'what' look. "We could make a potion that could make her tell us!" I finished. George brightened up. We looked at each other with a smirk plastered on our face. "Hermione." We said in unison.

~Hermione's POV~

I was just reading and studying when the twins ran into the library. "Hermione, HERMIONE!" Fred shouted with a whisper, scrambling over to me with George. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to work?" I snapped. "Sorry, we just need to ask you something." George added. I marked my pages, and shut my books. "Alright, you've got five minutes. Now, what is it?" George looked at Fred. "Well, we need you to help us find a potion recipe." Fred said. "What kind?" I asked curiously. "One that makes people admit something?" Fred finished, hoping that I would agree to help them. "What? No! I'm not helping you make a potion to get someone to tell you something that clearly they don't want you to know! That's just wrong!" I snapped back. "Fine, we'll look for it ourselves." George said rudely towards me. They stormed away, and I continued with my homework.

~George's POV~

"What do we do now?" Fred lit up. "Snape. Snape's classroom has TONS of potion books! He is gone for the week, so why don't we go look in there?" I looked outsmarted. "Good idea!" We ran out of the library, and sped over to Snape's room. We must have been looking for an hour or so, but Fred finally said something.

~Fred's POV~

"Look! George! I found it! Right here! It says "Question's you Want Answered" Potion!" I was about to rip the page out of the book before George stopped me. "Umm. I don't think you should do that." He said, grabbing the book from my hand. "Oh, right." I replied. We put the other books back onto the shelf, and ran back to the common room. Time to start cooking!

(Normal POV)

I was walking in the corridor when suddenly two strong hands grabbed my shoulders. "What the heck! Geez, don't scare me like that!" I giggled and slapped them jokingly. "We need you to help us test something." Fred started.

~Fred's POV~

"For our shop!" I quickly lied. "No, I'm not your tester! Besides, you guys have almost killed me twice!" Aria backed away. "I know, but trust me! This time nothing will happen! I swear on it!" I put my right hand up, promising on my life. "Oh, fine." She gave in and we handed her a little tube of our potion.

~George's POV~

She drank the potion. Nothing happened until she started speaking. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Aria asked. Fred and I looked at each other. It had worked! "Well, we were only wandering why you were so mad at us during the year." I asked. She started blushing and looking down at her shoes. "Oh… Well…. I-I…." "Aria?" Fred asked. "I was mad because… Because I really like you guys and you both have girlfriends. I really thought you liked me too until Brooklyn told me she was with you," she said pointing at Fred, "And before I saw you snogging Renee!" She finished. "Y-you saw that?" I asked, feeling guilty. "Of course I did! I was upset when Fred went to go with Brooke, and so I went to find you, and I saw it! You really hurt me, Fred and George Weasley, you really did!" She started bursting into tears. "Don't tell the girls about this. It's just between Aria and us." I said looking over at Fred. "Tell us what?" I heard Renee's voice behind us. I quickly came up with an excuse. "How BEATIFUL you look today!" I said giving her a hug. Aria was crying a river by now, and she ran off towards the lake. "Why is she-" Fred cut Brooklyn off. "Nothing. I'll go talk to her." Brooklyn was furious!

~Brooklyn's POV~

"No you don't!" I shouted angrily, grabbing Fred's arm. "You are ridiculous! How could I EVER have fallen for a git like you! All you want is Aria, and this relationship is just pointless! We never do ANYTHING together! You're always obsessing over Aria! We're done!" I know what I said, and I needed to say it. I ran away crying, running to my common room. "Brooke, wait!" I heard Fred shout behind me. He stopped me, and let him turn me to look at his face. "I'm sorry. I really like you, Brooke, and you're right. I need to move on and just forget about Aria. Please." He said. I could tell he was being truthful. He started crying. "I'm sorry!" I said, and he pulled me into a hug. "Please stay." He asked, hoping I'd say yes. "Of course." I said, smiling. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and skipped away to my common room.

(Normal POV)

I must have cried myself to sleep, because I woke up, staring at the blue sky overhead. "Hey." I heard a voice next to me say. I looked up and saw George. "What happened to me last night?" I asked, still feeling dizzy. George looked nervously at his feet. "Well, Fred and I sort of, well, made a potion to make you tell us why you were so mad at us." He sped through the words, but believe me, I heard them all. "You did not!" I shouted wanting to slap him. He gave me a sad 'yes we did' look and I was pissed. "I can't believe you! I was going to tell you and the other three when the time was right! Why couldn't you have waited?!" I got up and started to storm off, but what he said made me stay. "I love you." I turned around, and just crashed into his arms. I couldn't help but cry. "I'm sorry, George. I didn't say anything to you or Fred because of Renee and Brooklyn! George, I-" He cut my off by putting his finger on my lips. "Don't speak, just kiss me." He pulled me into his arms. Our lips nearly touched, but I pulled away. "No… Renee is yours. I'm just you best friend." I got up and quickly left, leaving him hanging. The rest of the week was awkward, but it was finally time to leave for the summer. Everyone packed their stuff onto the train. The twins, Renee, Brooklyn, and I all shared a compartment. The twins were always giving me a 'is it ok' look when they would hug or hold hands with one of the girls. I always just giggled and nodded. I didn't mind anymore. I'm glad my best friends were happy. "Hey guys?" I began. "I just want to say that… That the reason I was mad was because I was jealous of you being their girlfriends." I said. "But, I am over it, and I don't mind seeing you together." I smiled, and so did the other four. "I'm glad you're OK with this." Renee said, winking at me. "Why didn't you just tell us?" Brooklyn added. I started to speak. "I was just afraid that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore because I was so jealous and bitchy." Brooklyn smiled wide. "Believe me. I would have forgotten about it and forgiven you by now." "I couldn't ask for better friends." Renee finished. We all laughed and chatted the whole way to Kings Cross station.


End file.
